Inkonsisten Sesaat
by garekinclong
Summary: Gakushuu berdiri di pinggir hutan sembari membujuk kekasih lamanya. [Asa(jr)Karu] #EyesVoiceHear


"Halo."

["— _kasih…_ _Halo. Siapa, ya?_ "]

"Kupikir dengan mendengar suaraku, kau pasti tahu."

[" _…Hah?_ "]

"Asano Gakushuu, brengsek."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Inkonsisten Sesaat ]**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom** kepemilikan **Matsui Yuusei**. Hanya demi kepentingan asupan, bukan komersiil.

 **Asano** Gakushuu / Akabane **Karma**.

 **Warning!** Homoh! Banyak dialog telepon (seluruhnya, sih), dan lebih fokus ke Asano. Minim deskripsi. Drama abis, kayak kebanyakan sinetron. Mengambil umur 29 tahun baik Asano maupun Karma. Alternate Universe! Misuh words! Semoga ngga OOC.

Didedikasikan untuk _challenge_ **Eyes, Voice, and Hear**.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

[" _Hee, siapa yang menyangka akan mendengar suaramu lagi? Lalu, darimana kau mendapat nomor baruku, hm?_ ]

Putra tunggal keluarga Asano itu sempat lega karena lawan bicara masih mengingat identitasnya. Padahal, mereka sudah _lost contact_ selama sepuluh tahun setelah dua tahun berkencan. Akabane Karma, lelaki yang kini mengangkat telepon dari seberang sana, memutuskan untuk tidak mau menjalani hubungan lebih dalam dan mengasingkan diri dari kehidupan Asano Gakushuu.

Dampaknya begitu besar bagi Gakushuu. Masa depannya yang cerah mendadak berawan gelap, ditambah petir menyambar. Atau mungkin disertai tornado dan tsunami. Pokoknya pecah seketika.

Jika Gakushuu tak dihajar baik fisik maupun hati oleh ayahnya yang keras, mungkin sekarang ia menjadi gelandangan tampan di pinggir jalan.

"Seperti tidak mengenalku saja," Gakushuu membenahi dasi dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan mempunyai tugas penting tersendiri; menjadi penyangga ponsel Gakushuu. Sikap angkuhnya masih mendarah daging, tetapi tidak separah dulu ketika masih bau kencur.

[" _Tidak mengetahui kabarmu selama sepuluh tahun membuatku melupakan semua hal. Jujur saja, selama sepuluh tahun ini aku tidak pernah memikirkanmu sama sekali. Kau marah?_ "]

Lelaki yang berumur hampir kepala tiga itu mendecak, "Aku marah."

[" _Kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja per—_ "]

"Aku marah karena kau pergi begitu saja. Keparat macam apa yang meninggalkan kekasihnya di saat aku akan melamarnya?" potong Gakushuu, mengaburkan status Karma di masa lampau dengan kata pisuhan sebagai substitusi.

[" _Kau marah karena masalah lampau? Asano, jangan bilang hatimu masih berlabuh padaku._ "]

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Gakushuu berpikir jika Karma butuh menghirup udara demi kelancaran berbicara.

[" _… Dengar, ya. Aku_ —"]

"Memangnya kau sudah menikah? Suaramu tampak kesepian. Dicampakkan? Benar-benar sesuai dengan namamu, ya," potong Gakushuu kali kedua, sengaja menyindir. Mulutnya benar-benar gatal ingin menyumpahruahkan segala alasan klasik yang menjadi dasar penolakan Karma.

[" _Ugh, aku masih lajang sampai sekarang, puas? Kalau kau sendiri—kenapa mencariku? Sudah ditolak seluruh manusia di dunia, sampai-sampai kau mencari bekas? Kaupikir prinsip daur ulang berlaku pada hubungan manusia?_ "]

Sindir dibalas sindir, ditambah kutipan menohok batin. Gakushuu sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya pada ponsel, namun dikendurkan kala teringat ambisinya tentang sesuatu,

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memulai hubungan yang baru."

Gakushuu mampu mendengar desahan panjang penanda kesal dari ujung sana.

[" _Tidak bisa cari orang yang lebih baik lagi, ya? Atau kau butuh seseorang yang mampu menyaingimu sepertiku? Kuberitahu, untuk sekarang, aku sudah tidak mampu berdebat denganmu._ "]

"Lalu yang kaulakukan sekarang ini apa?"

Decakan yang entah keberapa kali menjadi balasan pertama, [" _Hanya mencurahkan hati. Hei, kita sudah lama tak bertegur sapa, kupikir wajar-wajar saja._ "]

"Hitungannya berdebat, bodoh," semprot Gakushuu geram, "kau menolak dan mengataiku—tak sependapat denganku."

[" _Hahaha! Kau masih lucu seperti biasa, Asano._ "]

 _Lucu_ katanya.

Gakushuu perlahan mengingat wajah Karma sepuluh tahun yang lalu; tertawa liar sambil mengejek sarkas. Tawanya yang nyentrik terus terngiang dalam telinga Gakushuu, bahkan ia semakin bernostalgia kala Karma yang sekarang juga tertawa.

Yang disayangkan hanyalah: tawanya yang sekarang berbeda makna.

"Teringat masa lalu?"

[" _Entah. Sudah lupa._ "]

Pancingan Gakushuu tidak sia-sia rupanya. Walau Karma masih keras kepala berpura-pura hilang ingatan.

"Alibimu tak mempan. Aku tahu kau juga merindukanku," katanya santai.

[" _Juga? Jadi kau merindukanku?_ "]

Gakushuu memutar mata, hembusan napas sebal menguar sebab Karma terus bertanya hal yang sudah pasti, "Lalu untuk apa aku meneleponmu."

[" _Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkanmu selama sepuluh tahun? Sepuluh tahun itu waktu yang lama!_ "]

Kakinya yang sedari tadi mengetuk tanah dengan tempo cepat, berhenti. Kesabarannya hampir habis, hingga kepalanya mengambil keputusan untuk menyembur langsung.

"Entah kenapa aku ingin menyumpal mulut gengsimu itu dengan mulutku. Bisa tidak mulutmu itu bicara perihal jujur saja? Kelewat jujur pun tak masalah, aku sudah kebal," Gakushuu hilang kendali, melepaskan pikiran yang sekaligus mengandung napsu.

[" _Aku sudah jujur!_ _Ngh._ "]

Menggeleng kecewa, Gakushuu membalas, "Ha, mana ada," dan kalimat selanjutnya merupakan hal yang benar-benar ia pikirkan semenjak awal, "Hei, Akabane, aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu."

[" _Ogah._ "]

Tidak putus asa, Gakushuu masih membicarakan keinginannya, "Aku rindu membelai tengkukmu."

[" _Diam._ "]

"Dan tanganku gatal untuk—"

Kalimatnya diinterupsi oleh Karma, seperti tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan mantan kekasihnya ini, [" _Menggaruk pantatku, begitu?_ "]

Gakushuu tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kuduga, kau berpura-pura lupa. Padahal kenangan seperti paling menempel di ingatan kita."

[" _Kumohon, Asano. Kita benar-benar sudah putus hubungan. Kaupikir alasanku meninggalkanmu apa? Aku sudah bilang, bukan, kalau aku bosan denganmu? Sikapmu kelewat buruk, pula. Mana ayahmu seperti rentenir kesetanan._ "]

Karma kembali pada dirinya yang keras kepala—dan kembali pada alasan klasik serta murahan yang kerap menjadi kalimat terakhir pada pemutusan hubungan romantisme.

"Ayahku sudah luluh, dia menerima apa saja pilihanku. Selama sepuluh tahun, aku bertaruh pada ayah dan menjalankan semua maklumat demi satu tujuan. Coba tebak, tujuanku apa."

[" _Demi kentang goreng?_ "]

Dahi mengkerut spontan, Gakushuu tak habis pikir, "Yang benar saja. Pikiranmu sekarang benar-benar kacau, ya?"

[" _Memangnya kenapa? Toh bukan berarti kita akan bersama lagi._ "]

Mengerang lama karena sudah menyerah menghadapi pikiran tidak waras dari Karma, Gakushuu mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk komplain.

Komplain yang memiliki _damage_ besar.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dirawat suster-suster seksi? Diraba-raba dengan tangan yang bertekstur lembut? Maaf saja kalau kulitku kasar."

Hening seketika. Mulut si kepala merah terbungkam agak lama, Gakushuu sudah memprediksikan Karma akan mati kutu begitu mendengarnya.

[" _Kau—sejak kapan…_ "]

"Memangnya alasan 'bosan' itu bisa kuterima? Apa alasan picisan seperti itu setara dengan perjuangan hubungan kita? Itu bukan sifatmu, Akabane."

[" _Berisik! Akan kututu—_ "]

"Glaukoma, 'kan?"

Gakushuu melancarkan pernyataan sebenarnya di balik alasan klasik yang kerap diucapkan Karma. Glaukoma merupakan penyakit yang menyerang indera penglihatan, dimana penderitanya mengalami kebutaan—meski masih mampu merespon cahaya yang dipancarkan dari dekat seperti senter milik dokter.

"Jadi benar?" Gakushuu meminta konfirmasi. Tetapi ia takkan memaksa konfirmasi lebih lanjut, diam karena mati kutu bisa dikatakan 'benar'.

["… _kgh…._ "]

"Di hari aku akan melamarmu, kau mulai merasakan gejala lebih lanjut dari Glaukoma. Akabane, hei," Gakushuu menjeda, "memangnya aku akan kecewa dengan kondisimu? Aku lebih marah karena ketidakjujuranmu. Selama ini cintaku padamu kauanggap apa? Aku hanya mencintai kondisi fisikmu yang sempurna?"

Emosi Karma meluap, terdengar dari caranya berbicara, ["… _haha_. _Kau boleh bicara seperti itu, tapi kujamin, kau takkan tahan menemaniku dalam masa rehabilitasi. Mencintai orang yang cacat sementara kau pribadi menilai lebih penampilan pendamping hidupmu?_ "]

"Siapa bilang? Itu hanya asumsimu belaka!" Gakushuu menyalak balik.

[" _Tidak, aku benar, bodoh!_ "] Karma menjeda, suaranya hampir habis, [" _Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya berlarut-larut. Kuputuskan sekarang!_ "]

Gakushuu berkata sebelum Karma sempat melakukan aksi penutupan telepon secara sepihak, "…Akan kubuktikan."

[" _—apa?_ "]

Lelaki dengan setelan lengkap plus _nametag_ di sisi kanan 'Asano Gakushuu' itu berucap penuh keyakinan, "Akan kubuktikan kalau aku mampu menemanimu. Tidak. Menyayangi segala apapun yang terjadi padamu. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Akabane Karma, pendampingku yang paling sempurna."

[" _Kau akan menyesalinya_ ,"] Karma mencoba menakuti.

"Aku lebih menyesal karena tidak menyadari penyakitmu dari awal."

[" _Kau akan menyesali hubungan ini! Silakan cari kentang goreng yang lain,_ "] Si merah masih membahas sebutan ganjil yang nongol begitu saja darinya.

"Kentang goreng yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah kentang goreng yang pasrah menunggu dilahap."

[" _Itu bukan aku,_ "] lawan bicara mengelakkan diri.

Gakushuu berucap penuh kemenangan, "Mengelak hanya memperjelas saja."

["Goddamn it, _Asano Gakushuu!_ "]

Karma menutup telepon secara sepihak setelah menunda begitu lama. Asano menjauhkan layar ponsel dari telinga, lalu menyimpan baik-baik dalam saku jas yang terletak di lapisan dalam.

Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu kulit berjalan menjauhi hutan kota—tepat di dekat halaman belakang rumah sakit. Hutan kota itu pun tidak diberi pagar, jadi Asano mampu melewati batas hutan kota dengan wilayah rumah sakit dalam sesaat.

Lelaki bersurai violet lurus itu berhenti tepat dua meter di depan Karma yang saat itu duduk di kursi kayu.

Sementara Karma yang menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong berhenti mengusap air matanya, Asano kembali melangkah dan berakhir menangkup kedua bahu jenjang orang di hadapannya dengan kedua lengan.

"Aku sudah tak bisa melihatmu, Asano… apa kau yakin?" bisik Karma, meletakkan ponsel di samping kanan, lalu kedua telapak tangan meraih punggung Gakushuu.

"Sssh," Gakushuu mendesis tepat di telinga Karma, "Jangan katakan itu sebelum rehabilitasimu berhasil, Kentang Goreng."

"Jika gagal?"

Gakushuu mengeratkan rengkuhan—memejamkan kedua mata, menghayati tekad, "Setidaknya kau masih bisa merasakan cintaku dengan hatimu, bukan dengan matamu."

Suara bergetar Gakushuu meledakkan titik-titik air mata menjadi sungai kecil dari sudut mata hingga ujung dagu. Karma menggigit bibir, menahan tangisan yang lebih heboh.

Meski ia sudah membelalakkan mata dan tetap mendapat pandangan hitam, tetapi ia percaya Gakushuu yang ada di dekapannya ini benar-benar mendedikasikan diri demi kebahagiannya.

Karma menyesal mengapa ia tak berterus terang sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 _Ia menangis dalam gelap._

 _Tetapi hatinya menjadi hangat._

 _Belahan jiwa mengikrar diri untuk menetap._

 _Penderitaan dihadapi dengan semangat._

* * *

 **a/n** : GATAUUUUUUUUUUUU HAHAHAHA

Maaf saya masih jiwa maso jadi tidak rela ngambil genre angst wawawa :"") Terkait kentang goreng, maaf (2), saya suka nyelipin hal hal krek padahal lagi ngomongin serius.

Untung aja judulnya bukan 'Kentang Goreng'. Bisa bisa pada kena zonk semua hahaha :"")

Untuk penyakit Glaukoma, saya cari referensinya sedikit hehe. Mohon maaf apabila ada ketidaktepatan informasi.

Fic perdana di fandom ini, salam kenal semuanya! Maaf (3) apabila tidak in-character dan plotnya cepat banget, kritik dan saran sangat saya terima. Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk mampir!

Terima kasih kepada para penyelenggara _challenge_ **Eyes, Voice and Hear**!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Kepala merah itu menengadah menatap langit biru yang dihiasi kepulan awan kecil-kecil berjajar hasil kelakuan jet. Membentuk garis lurus agak melengkung dari tenggara menuju barat laut.

Tentu saja, kedua iris merah bercampur emas itu tidak mampu melihat secara langsung dari penggambaran lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia buta, tapi tidak sepenuhnya buta. Hanya wilayah pandangnya yang kian memburuk—padahal sudah bertahun-tahun tabungannya terus dikuras habis demi kesembuhan manik kebanggaannya.

Ia tahu cuaca terik karena indera peraba. Ia tahu suasanya di halaman belakang rumah sakit tenang karena indera pendengar.

Ia tahu langit tak sebiru biasanya karena ada suster yang mendampinginya.

"Mas Akabane, ada telepon dari ponsel anda. Tapi tidak termasuk daftar kontak, apa sebaiknya dibiarkan saja?" tanya sang suster yang tengah menemani Karma, meski suster tersebut berdiri sementara pantat Karma bersemayam nyaman di atas kursi taman.

"Hmm… Coba sebutkan digit teleponnya."

Sang suster membaca nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel, agak tergagap karena angkanya berbeda tiap digitnya.

Selesai membaca, sang suster hendak bertanya ulang, "Bagaimana, Mas Akaban… Mas!? Kenapa anda—"

Karma sendiri pun tidak menyadari bahwa setitik air matanya mulai mengalir.

Ia ingat nomor itu. Sangat ingat sekali. Hapal, begitu terpatri dalam benak. Sama derajatnya dengan rumus aljabar.

"Kenapa orang bodoh itu tidak mengganti nomornya?" Karma terhenyak sesaat, mencoba mengatur perasaannya sebelum menerima telepon, "…Suster, tolong tekan tombol hijau dan berikan padaku. Setelah itu, aku minta tolong tinggalkan aku."

Jemari kurus nan jenjang khas wanita dewasa menekan tombol hijau pada layar sentuh, kemudian menyentuhkan ujung ponsel pada telapak tangan Karma.

Karma menerima dan memposisikan ponsel tersebut agar sempurna digenggam, lalu layar ponsel bersentuhan dengan daun telinga, "Terima kasih…"

Ia berusaha supaya terdengar tegar.

"…Halo. Siapa, ya?"


End file.
